Dos locos y un montón de animatrónicos
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Dos locos y un montón de animatrónicos: Un loco lleva a su amigo aún más loco a un lugar con varios animatrónicos (Dedicado a Mercenary Grey Fox) (REEDITADO)
1. CC3: Dos locos y un montón de animatróni

**Dos locos y un montón de animatrónicos**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 11 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En esta ocasión tengo un mensaje especialmente dedicado a mi amigo **Mercenary Grey Fox** , Alex, sé que ha habido problemas entre los chicos y tú, pero te pido que por favor recapacites, no nos reímos de ti, queremos reír contigo, y sobre lo que hemos dicho de tu fic, no es con afán de ofender, si no para ayudarte a mejorar, sigamos siendo amigos por favor nwn.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Se ven 4 siluetas cada una atada a una silla entonces una quinta silueta se acerca corriendo a estas y…

 **-¿?:** ¡BUUUU!

Hace el ruido estereotípico de los fantasmas pero las siluetas no se mueven provocando un gesto de frustración en la quinta sombra.

 **-¿?:** Rayos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar inconscientes?

 **-¿? 2:** Bueno, los golpeó muy fuerte, calculo que despertaran en unas cinco horas más-Dijo una voz robótica.

 **-¿?:** ¿Eso crees Armi-kun?-Pregunto la sombra viendo su brazo.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Si, amo Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos, ¿Y qué hago para esperar?

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Puedo sugerir hacer ese par de One-Shots sorpresas dedicados que debe desde principios de año.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No… Eso es absurdo…

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmmm…. Oye, ¿Y por qué no hago ese par de One-Shots dedicados sorpresa que debo desde principios de año?

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Eso es brillante amo-Dijo con total sarcasmo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues como dicen en algunos países… ¡PUES VAMOS ALLÁ!

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia, **"Yo" y la Armadura Dimensional** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Mercenary Grey Fox es el mismo.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Dos locos y un montón de animatrónicos**

 **Chile**

Un chico estaba caminando en un callejón solitario debido a que esperaba a que apareciera alguien que lo había citado anónimamente, ya había pasado un tiempo por lo que empezó a creer que todo era una broma.

-Bien, me voy de aquí-Dijo antes de empezar a marcharse, pero…

-¡HOLA!-Un resplandor dorado apareció de la nada y de este salió un tipo en armadura saludando… ¿Amistosamente?

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Grito el chico de la impresión antes de desmayarse.

-Tengo que ensayar esto.

 **Una hora después**

-¡HASHASHIN! ¡HASHASHIN!-Gritaba el tipo de armadura sacudiendo al chico mientras este despertaba.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo sentándose en el suelo para pasar a ver a su interlocutor-¿Ultimate?

-¡EL MISMO QUE VISTE Y CALZA!-Dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, recuerdas mi fic de cumpleaños, pues fue real y ahora tengo mi Armadura Dimensional…Ssaluda.

-Hola-Saludo la armadura.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Grito el chico de la impresión antes de desmayarse.

-Tenemos que ensayar esto, Armi-kun.

-Concuerdo contigo, amo.

 **Una hora después**

-¡HASHASHIN! ¡HASHASHIN!-Gritaba el tipo de armadura sacudiendo al chico mientras este despertaba.

-¡DEJA DE DARME ESOS SUSTOS!-Decía mientras se lanzaba al cuerpo del chico en armadura.

-Ok ok-Decía zafándose del agarre de su interlocutor y recuperando aire.

-Ok… Pero aun no me dices que haces aquí.

-Bueno, quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños-Dijo antes de recibir un golpe del otro.

-¡ESO FUE HACE MUCHO!

-Lo sé-Decía sobándose la cabeza-Pero no había tenido tiempo de venir, ¿Sabes?

-Está bien…

-Bueno, ¡VÁMONOS!-Dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a su interlocutor y se iluminaban los dos en un resplandor.

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES…?!-Empezó antes de desaparecer del lugar.

 **Localización secreta**

-¡¿… QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-Termino al aparecer en el lugar, entonces lo inspecciono con la mirada antes de preguntar-¿Dónde estamos?

-En tu soñado campo de concentración de animatrónicos-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Bien, solo vinimos a hacer…-Hizo una pausa para sacar una escopeta y pasársela a Hashashin-Una pequeña visita.

-Ya veo-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa pero esta se deshizo un momento-¿Estás seguro de esto Ultimate?

-¡100% seguro! ¡Imagina que es una visita al campo de Paint Ball o que estás jugando un Shooter en modo zombi!-Dijo el escritor azabache con un traje militar ante lo cual su interlocutor se quedó viendo-¿Qué? No voy a meter a Armi-kun en esto, además, es medio "Especial" en lo que respecta a ensuciarse.

-Bueno, ¿Si tú lo dices?

-¡PUES VAMOS ALLÁ!

Y los dos locos entraron en el campo, ante esto las alarmas sonaron y una horda de animatrónicos apareció frente a ellos.

-¡POR LA VICTORIA!-Grito Hashashin corriendo seguido de Ultimate.

-¡SI!-Dijo empezando a disparar contra los animatrónicos.

Un vez que acabaron con esa horda recargaron municiones.

-Oye Ultimate, ¿Cuántos animatrónicos hay aquí?

-Si preguntas por los tipos, todos los del juego original, hubiera traído más como los de Pole-Bear, Lulu 999, Dulce-Chan o incluso los Nukude, pero considere que un par de chicas que conocemos bien no les agradaría saber que les hicimos eso a ese tipo de animatrónicos.

-Ni que lo digas… ¿Pero en total cuantos son en número?

-Infinitos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Puse alrededor de todo complejo 3 dispositivos de generación espontánea de animatrónicos.

-¡Idiota!-Dijo antes de darle un zape en la cabeza a Ultimate-¡Y si morimos!

-Hmmm… No lo había pensado-Dijo recibiendo otro zape.

-Idiota, no te doy otro no más porque… ¡Ahí vienen!-Dijo viendo una segunda ronda de animatrónicos lanzarse contra los dos.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Ultimate lanzando una granada acabando con 10 robots-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que destruir los dispositivos si queremos acabar con esto!

-¡Vamos!-Dijo sacando un aguijoneador y usándolo contra varios Freddys-¡TOMEN ESO MALDITOS PEDOBEARS!

Y así los 2 se pusieron a destruir animatrónicos uno tras otro, pasado un tiempo, Hashashin noto que Ultimate tenía un especial ensañamiento con Bonnie.

-Oye Ultimate, ¿Por qué matas en su mayoría a los Bonnie?

-¡TENGO CUENTAS PERSONALES CON ÉL!

-¿Cuentas personales?

-Una vez me mato en la noche personalizada el maldito Wonejo y eso que estaba en 0000

-Que noob.

-¡No te burles!-Empezó a hacer berrinche cuando un Bonnie se puso frente a el-¡No molestes!-Dijo usando una Lancer para arrancarle la cara al conejo morado.

-Vaya.

 **Tiempo después**

-¡¿Esa es la máquina de generación espontánea?!-Pregunto Hashashin viendo la enorme máquina que encontraron en el centro del complejo.

-¡Si!

-¡¿Y cómo la destruimos?!

-Toma esto-Dijo lanzándole una pistola pequeña.

-¡Un martillo de Alba!

-Sí, yo te cubro Hasha-Dijo Ultimate poniéndose a espaldas de Hashashin y empezando a disparar a todo animatrónico que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Bien-Dijo disparando la señal y el satélite hizo lo suyo destruyendo la máquina y una horda completa que acababa de aparecer-¡SSIIII!

-¡Vamos al siguiente!

Entonces fueron al siguiente dispositivo que se encontraba en un sótano del complejo.

-Vaya, hay muchos animatrónicos, y nos quedan pocas municiones, ¿Cómo llegaremos a la maquina?-Se preguntaba Hashashin.

-Creo que tengo una idea-Dijo Ultimate apuntando unas cajas de cartón y los dos se dieron una mirada cómplice sonriendo.

Usando cada uno una caja pasaron entre los animatrónicos de una manera que rivalizaría con el mismo Snake… Bueno, Ultimate se delato al estornudar, por lo que Hashashin se escabullo entre los animatrónicos y saboteo la maquina entonces acabo con los animatrónicos que rodearon a Ultimate y los dos lograron salir antes de que el edificio explotara.

-Bien, se me acabaron las municiones-Dijo Hashashin.

-Si, a mí también.

-Si no fuera por tu estornudo.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA!… ¡ALGUIEN DEBIÓ ESTAR HABLANDO DE MÍ!

-Como digas… ¡¿Ahora como llegaremos al otro generador?!

-Tengo una idea-Dijo abriendo una caja de madera que había en el callejón en el que estaban escondidos-¡OH! ¡ESTO TE VA A ENCANTAR HASHASHIN!

 **Al anochecer**

La ultima maquina estaba en el final del complejo todos los animatrónicos se reunieron para custodiarla entonces entre las sombras dos resplandores aparecían decapitando a los animatrónicos que tuvieran la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos, no tardo tiempo para que los animatrónicos que quedaban se encontraran en campo abierto y las dos siluetas saltaran de un tejado cayendo sobre una Chica y un Foxy decapitándolos.

Las dos siluetas entonces se incorporaron y Meercenary Hashashin Snake y Ultimate Dimentor se revelaron a la luz ataviados con túnicas de Assassin´s Creed estos sacaron sus dagas lanzándose contra los robots

-¡POR LA VICTORIA!-Grito a todo pulmón Hashashin degollando todo animatrónico que se le pusiera enfrente llegando a la máquina y activando la secuencia de autodestrucción entonces junto a Ultimate los dos salieron del complejo con la explosión a sus espaldas.

-Somos cools.

-Ni que lo digas-Dijo Hashashin-Gracias Ultimate-Dijo antes de desmayarse.

…..

Cuando despertó se encontró en un cuarto de hospital.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Dijo una enfermera-Que bueno, le diré al doctor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te encontraron todo golpeado e inconsciente en un callejón-Descuida, solo estuviste inconsciente unas horas-Dijo la enfermera antes de irse.

-Vaya-Dijo Hashashin preguntándose si eso había sido un sueño, entonces noto un sobre a su lado-¿Hmmm…?-Lo abrió y vio que tenía una nota por lo que leyó lo que había en ella.

 _Hola amigo, espero que te haya encantado tu… Muy atrasado… Regalo de cumpleaños, a pesar de conocernos de hace pocos meses te has vuelto uno de mis amigos de más confianza, espero poder comentar tus fics muy pronto y también saber tu opinión de los escritos de este humilde servidor, sin más que decir, te mando saludos y te deseo una vida larga y prospera, te la mereces :D_

 _Atentamente_

 _Ultimate Dimentor_

 _PD: Ve que más hay en el sobre._

Ante esto noto que había en el sobre algo pegado con cinta adhesiva, por lo que lo despego y vio que era un sobre más pequeño con fotografías de lo sucedido en el campo de concentración de animatrónicos, incluyendo una de cuando caminaban de frente con la explosión de la máquina de generación espontánea detrás de ellos.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, vamos al segundo One-Shot.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** A la orden.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
